


And You're Exactly Who You Wanted To Be

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he was healing. he truly was.title from Wilbur Soot's It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 40
Kudos: 330





	1. He Doesn't Make Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from Wilbur Soot's Maybe I Was Boring
> 
> these chapters will be spaced out, bc i dont want to write and upload them all in the same day. that takes the fun out of stuff, y'know? :)

Tommy blinks his eyes open, just to stare at the rising and falling chest of Technoblade. He frowns, pushing himself away from the warmth of the embrace. The fuschia haired male just pulls him closer.  _ Why was Techno in his bed, and why were they cuddling, again? _

_ Oh.  _

_ That’s right.  _

_ He had a nightmare. _

“Tommy? Is Techno in there with you?” There’s the soft call of Phil from the hallway, then a soft chuckle. “You two look comfortable.” 

“Get him off me, Phil! He’s heavy!” A whine builds itself in Tommy’s throat, and Techno groans, eyes finally opening. 

“Stop being...so loud...I’m trying to get sleep…”

“Ah-?! Techno, you’ve been awake this whole time?” The blond yelps, and Techno huffs lightly. 

“Yes, I have. And you need to talk to your therapist more. Don’t think I didn’t feel you thrashing around in your sleep.” Phil frowns, a worried expression crossing his face. 

“Tommy? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Phil! Techno, get off me!” He pouts, and his older brother rolls his eyes, pulling away...rather gracefully, actually. “...thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Techno stands, tying his hair back. “Go eat, Toms.” 

“Techno, come with me!” Phil laughs softly at their antics. 

“Wilbur and I were thinking of going out to eat breakfast, actually.” 

“Really?” It was said in unison, Techno and Tommy both curious. “Do I have a choice?”

“No, Techno, you don’t.” 

“Ha! Techno has to interact with people!” 

Phil and Techno laugh at that. The ginger slips out the door, calling over his shoulder. “We’re heading out in...10 minutes.” 

“Okay.” 

Techno leans over to ruffle Tommy’s hair. “See you soon, Toms.” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you.” 

-

“Hey, I’m going to head to the bathroom.”

“Be back soon, Tommy.” 

Tommy is eyeing someone as he stands, calling almost...distractedly over his shoulder. “Will do, Phil.” 

-

“...Hey Tommy.” 

The blond gives the other male a sad smile, as he leans against the door, a hand resting on the handle. “...hey.” 

“...that your family out there?” 

“Yeah. Why? You aren’t going to try anything?”

“No. I’m not.” 

Tommy shakes his head, a half hysterical laugh bubbling up from his throat. “Like I’d believe that.” 

“I won’t!” 

The blond stares at the hazel-eyed boy, something flickering in his gaze. “I can’t- I can’t believe you. You hurt me.”

“I didn’t-”

“Yes you did! You fucking…” Salty tears fall down his cheeks, - _ when had he started crying?  _ \- and he wipes them away.

“I want to apologize.” 

“No you don’t! You’ve- I won’t  _ ever _ get over this!” 

“I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t. You made the damn choice!” At this point, he’s jabbing his finger into the other’s chest, anger in his gaze. “You know what the worst part is?”

“...what?” The strawberry blond frowns slightly. 

“I loved you! I loved you, you  _ bastard _ ! And sometimes I feel like I still fuckin' do!” 

“Tommy…” There’s an odd look of regret in his ex-friend’s gaze. “I didn’t mean…”

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up. I’m  _ done _ with you.” And he spins on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Am Glad It Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh. 
> 
> chapter title from Wilbur Soot's For Memories

“Tommy?” There’s a note of concern in Wilbur’s voice as they pile into the car, Techno and Tommy in the back, and Wilbur in the shotgun seat. Phil, the  _ only  _ responsible one was driving. 

“Yeah Wilbur...?” 

“Why were you taking so long? I thought I heard shouting, but…” 

Tommy laughs, swiping a hand through his hair in an almost deflective way. “It was nothing! I just...someone was being rude, so…” 

Wilbur stares at him for a moment, but sighs, turning back to face the windshield. “...okay.” Tommy turns to stare out the window, as the streets roll by, cars and bikes zooming by. Techno frowns lightly, exchanging a look with Phil. 

_ He’d talk to Tommy. _

-

“Tommy.” Techno grabs his arms gently as the blond moves into his room. “That’s not it, is it?”

“What?” Tommy frowns as he stares at the fuschia haired male. “I don’t- Techno, what are you talking about?” 

“You don’t need to lie to me, Tommy. Who were you talking to?”

Tommy gives Techno a look that’s-  _ oddly enough  _ -filled with grief and regret. “I don’t...I don’t want to tell you. That’s okay, right?”

Techno smiles sadly, and pulls the blond into a hug. “Tommy...Toms...I’ve told you this. You don’t need to feel forced to tell me anything.”

“...thanks Techno.” It’s muffled as Tommy buries his head into the fuchsia haired male’s shoulder. There’s a hand that rests on his hair gently, but it was comforting. 

“Yeah. It’s no problem.” 

“...do you think we could watch a movie?”

“With everyone else?” 

“Yeah like a...family movie.”

Techno laughs softly. “I’m sure that can be arranged, little brother.” Tommy lifts his head up from where it was buried in Techno’s shoulder and gives him this...truly happy smile. 

“Thank you Techno.” 


	3. 'Cause We're Fires, We're Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a movie night
> 
> chapter title from Wilbur Soot's White Wine In A Wetherspoons

“Wilbur! Phil! Techno and I wanna have a movie night!” The blond pulls Techno down the stairs as he speaks, a small grin on his face. The musician turns at this, a smile on his face. Phil pokes his head in, laughter in his voice as he speaks. 

“Yeah? What movie?” 

The blond tilts his head, then shrugs. “I’m not sure. You can choose if you want Phil.”

“You sure kid?” 

“Yep.” Wilbur laughs at that, ruffling Tommy's hair gently. 

“Phil, you’ve always been good at choosing movies.” That’s Techno, with his calm voice over Tommy’s head.

The ginger rolls his eyes, a soft smile breaking across his face. “Okay, fine.” 

-

Phil had chosen to watch The Lion King- the animated version, not the shitty live-action. Tommy was laying in Techno’s lap, who was unconsciously combing a hand through the blond’s hair. Wilbur is on Phil’s other side, sitting on the arm of the couch, ever so often his eyes flickered to the trio next to him. 

“...thanks for doing this Phil.” His father figure laughed softly. 

“It’s no problem kid. We needed this, I think.” 

Techno rolls his eyes a small smirk on his face. “We love you Toms.” 

The blond seems hesitant for a moment, but replies with a smirk. “Love you guys too.” 

-

About...halfway into the movie, Tommy peels himself away from Techno’s hug, and stands, a frown on his face. It flickers into a ‘oh shit’, before a small smile falls across it. “Tommy? Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be right back, Wilbur. I uh...I forgot something outside.” He gives the three men a small wave before slipping out the front door, shutting it behind him with a soft  _ click _ . 

They blink in silence for a moment. 

“I’ll follow him. He forgot his coat.” Technoblade sighs softly, swinging his coat over his shoulders, and draping Tommy’s over an arm as he leaves. 

-

He didn’t have to go far. Tommy is staring out at the skyline with indifference, sitting down on the doorstep- it looks as if he had slid down. 

“Tommy? Are you alright?”

“I just...can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” The pinkette haired male frowns, concerned. Always concerned. 

“It’s...just…” Tommy laughs, swiping a hand through his hair. “I...never thought…”

“Tommy? You okay?” Techno looks at the blond with concern in his eyes. 

“I never thought I’d be able to heal? It’s just odd. I feel as if I’ve broken chains- I feel lighter.” 

“That’s good, yeah?” 

“It feels  _ amazing _ , Techno.” The fuschia haired male laughs softly, ruffling his hair. 

“Let’s go back in, okay?”

“Okay.”


	4. 'Cause It's Somewhere Warm To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> chapter title from Wilbur Soot's It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!

“Tommy, did you find what you were looking for?” Wilbur calls as the two enter the house, greeted by a warm blast of air. “Also, shut the door, it’s cold!” 

“I did! Thank you Wil.” 

“Why are you thanking me, you gremlin?” 

“For...helping me, I guess? It- it means a lot.” 

“Aw, Tommy!” The brunette pulls him into a hug, soft laughter in his voice. “You don’t need to thank me! We’re here for you!” 

Techno huffs softly, rolling his eyes as he flops back onto the couch, pulling Tommy down onto it with him. “Love you dork.” 

The blond hums softly, and buries his head in Techno’s chest. “Yeah...love you guys too.”

“You tired?” 

“No. Fuck off Phil!” There’s a soft whine that builds in Tommy’s throat, and he bats at Phil with a hand. 

“Go to bed, dumbass.” That’s Wilbur, with a soft pat on his head. “You’re clearly tired. Go to bed.” 

Tommy huffs, rolling his eyes. “Can we finish the movie first?” Phil laughs softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blond’s hair. 

“Whatever you want, Tommy.” 

“Thanks Phil…”

-

“He was tired, wasn’t he?” Techno looks down at the sleeping figure in his lap, laughing softly as Wilbur rests his head onto Phil’s shoulder.

“We’re all tired.” 

“Maybe you are, Wilbur.” The fuschia haired male sticks his tongue out at the musician, who just mumbles something about Techno “not being worth his energy” and closes his eyes and...falls asleep rather quickly, to the surprise of Phil. 

“Techno, you need sleep too.”

“I don’t!” Phil stares at the other with a deadpan stare, somehow able to contain all the disappointed dad energy into one look. “Okay, fine. I’ll sleep.” 

The ginger huffs fondly. “Good.” 

-

They’re all asleep now, Phil notes, with a small smile on his face.  _ Good. They all needed some, especially Tommy.  _

He closes his eyes, as his head falls back onto the couch - he’d have an ache in his neck later, but it was worth falling asleep with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end...!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading this, whether or not if you've read it from when I first started writing this or have found it when it's ended.   
> It means a lot to me that you all have liked this series. 
> 
> Even though this series is coming to an end, I'm not going to stop writing mcyt/SBI content. (in fact, you'll be getting an SBI fic soon)
> 
> thank you all so much again, 
> 
> Winter


End file.
